The Wiz
by webeta123
Summary: What can you learn from a bit of imagination? A continuation of "Dancing in the Rain"


**A/N: Here is a continuation of "Dancing in the Rain"**

Elphaba waited patiently for Galinda to leave for the night. Ever since the talent show incident, Elphaba's popularity had sky-rocketed, while her attempt of friendship to Galinda…not so much. "I'm going to the new club, The Wiz, tonight." Galinda gloated, hoping to get a reaction. Elphaba didn't even look up from her book.

"Have fun." Elphaba said. Galinda slammed the door shut. The minute Galinda was gone Elphaba leapt from her bed and reached under said bed to get a small make-up bag. Elphaba balanced the small compact on her bed as she began applying the foundation. _Galinda thinks I'm so naïve when it comes to make-up. Maybe I should teach her sometime on the proper way to wear it. The way she wears it makes her look like a clown…nah I'll let her learn on her own. _Elphaba thought to herself. After fifty minutes of tedious work, Elphaba was no longer Elphaba Thropp, she was Ethan Tigguland. Elphaba examined herself in the pink floor-length mirror. Her normally long black hair was now a short, shaggy brown. Her black frock was replaced by a button-up shirt and khakis. Elphaba added her signature black fedora with a white belt across it and her look was done. Her emerald skin was now a Vinkun brown. Her eyes were now a bright green. What could she say? She had grown used to green.

At the Wiz, Galinda danced with several guys, when the lights dimmed and a short chubby Munchkin came onto the stage. "And now, performing Ice, Ice Baby, give it up for Ethan Tigguland!" A clearly Vinkun boy came onto the stage and took the microphone from the Munchkin. "I'm going to need a couple volunteers." He went around the dance floor, getting several people, including Galinda. They went back onto the stage and Ethan turned to them. "Just follow my lead alright?" Ethan told them. Ethan turned to the band and yelled, "Hit it!" The keyboard player began doing the beat, "Yo V.I.P." Ethan began singing Ice, Ice Baby on perfect key, while dancing. He drew two boys out and they began imitating Ethan's moves. The lights flashed many times to different colors. Soon two girls joined the dance line. Ethan broke away before spinning twice to the right and twice to the left before dancing more. The audience "ohh"'d at this move. The four other people soon imitated this spin with surprising style. Soon Ethan drew out two people, including Galinda, and Galinda grabbed hold of Fiyero, who was with her. Ethan demonstrated the next moves to the group before they imitated it. Soon the rest of the people joined the group.

Soon the first four did the spin, the second four did the spin, and Galinda's group did the kicking dance. They soon all lined up on the edge of the stage and danced freestyle. Ethan broke away and turned to the group before singing the last words of the song, "Word to you're mother." The group all clapped as did everyone else. They all left and the music changed, but Fiyero and Galinda stayed behind. Ethan walked backstage and began to stretch out his tired muscles. "What can I help you two with?" Ethan asked them as he continued to stretch. "You look familiar." Galinda said.

"Yeah…have we met before?" Fiyero asked. Ethan stopped stretching and walked towards Fiyero. Fiyero noticed the sparkle in his eyes, that only one person he knew had. Ethan wrapped a delicate hand in Fiyero's hair and leaned close before whispering in his ear, "Maybe in our dreams." in a clearly feminine voice. Ethan stepped back as though nothing unusual happened and with a stylish flick of his hair and a secret wink to Fiyero, he walked away. Fiyero blinked hard. He immediately pictured Ethan with flowing midnight hair and emerald green skin. A perfect match. "Galinda, why don't you go back out and dance, I'll be there in just a second." He saw Ethan hiding behind one of the stage sets.

"Ok Fifi." With a peck on Fiyero's cheek, Galinda went back to the dance floor. With a beckoning hand, Ethan drew Fiyero farther backstage until they were in an alley with only the moon as their witness. The moon watched with a guardian's eye as the two tasted the other for the first time. Soon the taste of the other's lips wasn't enough. The true Vinkun began tasting the skin of the neck of the drag king. Said drag king began playing with the ear of the Vinkun with her lips until their lips collided again. They only broke away when breath became essential. "How'd you know it was me?" Elphaba asked.

"My dreams told me." Fiyero told the drag king. "And personally, I find green a lot more appealing." Fiyero stated. A secret smile came to the drag king's lips. Suddenly the sound of the door next to them opened. A blonde head was illuminated in the lights before disappearing back into the club.

"This is too dangerous." Elphaba told Fiyero. "Meet me here tomorrow, same time, same place."

"I'll be single."

"And I'll be in drag." With a final kiss they both went their separate ways. Elphaba disappeared down the alley and Fiyero went back into the club.

You could hear Galinda's sobs from the dorm room two miles from the dorm room where Elphaba was fast asleep, dreaming of better tomorrows.

**End Story. Tell me if I should make a third entry to this.**


End file.
